Beck Messes Up
by glittergirl2410
Summary: Please just read as i suck at sumaries


It was just another normal day at hollywood arts untill...

"Why?" Beck said

"I feel like we have been growing apart for a long time now im sorry Beck" Jade whispered

Beck sat down on the bench next alone. Then Cat comes and sits next to him

"Hey Beck" Cat said cheerfully

Beck didnt say anything

Secretly Beck had always loved Cat. Cat, with her big brown eyes and her red velvet hair, her crazy personality she was perfect for him but he just didnt know it... yet

Six months later

"Hey Cat can i talk to you?" Beck said in a worried voice

"Sure whats up Beck?" I hope he asks me to prom said a very exited Cat

"Well urmm Will you go to prom with me Cat?" Beck said "But if you dont want to you dont have to i mean it would still be cool with me"

"Beck i wouldnt like to go"

"Oh ok"

"I would LOVE to go!" Cat said with the biggest grin on her face he had ever seen

"Awesome"

1 week later

Beck's POV

"C'mon Cat have you got the dress on yet?"

"Yeah you ready to see?"

"Yeah be quick we gotta be at school in 20 minutes"

Cat walked out wearing a long sparkly pink dress. The botton half of the dress had diamontes on it and the top half had a swirly pattern on the side made out of diamontes.

"WOAH!" Beck's mouth dropped "Cat you look, you look ... gorgeous!"

"Thanks Beck" said Cat "Did you buy that suit I picked out for you?"

"Yeah" Beck got up and kissed Cat.

"I love you Beck"

"I love you too Cat, now c'mon we gotta get to school"

Cat buys the dress and Beck and Cat are on their way to school

"Beck, I cant wait for prom next week can you?"

"I cant wait either Cat"

After School Beck and Cat go to Becks house

"Beck well you know that i was of school for two days last week well thats because ... Im pregnant and your the babys father"

"what?"

"Im going to have a baby"

"Thats great"

Beck picks up Cat and spins her round

"Im going to be a daddy!"

"Im going to be a mommy!"

6 days later

"Hey Tori" said Cat

"Hi Cat" said Tori

"Who are you going to prom with then Tori tonight?" said said anxiously

"Well me and Andre are going together but i think he wants to be just friends"said Tori.

"Who are you going with?" Tori added

"Well im going with my Boyfriend silly!"said cat cheerfully

"What? Whos your boyfriend?" Tori questioned

Beck come up to Cat and hugs her from behind and kisses her cheek

"Are you ladies talking about me again?" Beck said cockily

"Haha yeah I was just telling Tori how were going to prom together tonight" Cat said in a childish voice

"yeah..." Tori said confused

"Yep I cant wait!" Said Beck

Becks POV

Cats coming over tonight to get ready were neighbors so we always go to each others houses

But i also have my own apartment but my mom still lets me stay here whenever I want

Cat and I are in my room right now and she is doing her hair and make up where as me im just putting on my suit. Cat brushed her velvet red hair.

"Im just going to bush my teeth babe ill be back in a minute" I said

"Ok Beck"

So i just brushed my teeth and i came back into my room

"Oh my GOD..."

"What do i look terrible?" said Cat worried

"Cat you look stunning your the most beautiful girl i have ever seen in my whole life!"

"Really?" Cat questioned

"No doubt about it"

Cat kisses beck

Beck deepens it

Cat hugs Beck

"C'mon lets go"

"Hehe ok" said Cat

Cat and Beck walk into school

They have there photo taken

Cat goes quiet

"Cat are you alright you've been a bit quiet" Said Tori

"Yeah im fine its just i feel a bit sick"

"Ill go get you a glass of water

"Thanks Tori"

"Babe, are you alright?" asked Beck

"Im just feeling a bit sick"

"Do you think its because of... well...you know?"

"I dont know it might be" Said Cat "Beck , I think im gonna throw up"

Cat rushes to the bathroom

Beck runs after her

Beck moves her hair out of the way

"Its ok babe, I got you"

After Cat finishes throwing up they go back outside

"Where did you guys go?" asked Andre

"Cat wasn't feeling well and she threw up and i went with her to make sure she was ok"

"You alright now little red?"

"Yeah i feel much better"

"Good"

"Actually Andre we sorta have to tell everyone something could you get Jade Tori and Robbie to come over here please?"

"Sure little red" Andre leaves

"Cat are you going to tell them your pregnant?"

"Yeah, they have to know Beck!"

"Ok babe"

Beck kisses Cat

"Whats up Cat?" asks Robbie

"What did you want to tell us Cat? asks Tori

"Well dont freak out or get mad at me but well... Im pregnant!"

"Your what?" said Jade

"Pregnant" Says Beck

"But Cat what about college?" Said Tori

"I didnt even apply for any colleges my mom says its too expensive"

"Well anyway we will all support you Lil Red 'aint that right guys" Said Andre whilst hugging Tori

Everyone congratulates Cat and Beck

"Have you guys thouht of any names?" asks Andre

"Well i always wanted a little girl called Adriana"

"Awww thats cute" said Tori

"C'mon Beck i wanna dance" said Cat

Beck and Cat dance to a slow song

Beck kisses Cat

Cat deepens it

Beck pulls away to breathe

"I love you Cat!"

"I love you too Beck"

"I cant believe were having a baby!" Said Beck

Everyone drives home in their cars

Beck and Cat go back to Becks apartment

"Did you have a good time babe?"

"Yeah it was good fun but i think im gonna throw up again"

Cat runs to the bathroom

"Its alright Cat it will stop after a minute" said Beck

"Uhh i didnt think i was gonna throw up so much"

"Yeah but its all worth it in the end because we will have either a baby girl or a baby boy!"

"Yeah only 7 more months to go" Cat said

"Cat I have something to ask you" Beck says

"Ok" Says Cat

Beck gets down on one knee

"Caterina Shay Valentine will you marry me?"

Cat starts to cry

"Of course I will Beck! I love you"

"I love you too Cat"

"This ring is beautiful Beck and its my favourite colour, Velvet red!"

"Only the best for my beautiful fiance!"

Cat texts Tori

**Heyy tori your never gonna guess what just happened to me! - Cat**

**What happened is everything ok? - Tori**

**Everythings perfect better than perfect beck just asked me to marry him! - Cat**

**:O thats amazing cat im so happy for you both! - Tori**

**Thanks - Cat**

"Tori said shes really happy for us and congratulations now its time to text jade!

**Hey jadey want to hear some exciting news? - Cat**

**Not really but your going to anyway so sure - Jade**

**Well first of all beck asked me to marry him and i said yes of course and the second thing was will you be my made of honour? - Cat**

**Aww thats great cat and of course i will be your made of honour im surprised you didnt ask vega to be it but you asked me! - Jade**

**Thanks so much and i would always pick you! you have been my best friend since we were little! - Cat**

**Yeah i guess so and i have to go now im going to get in the shower text u l8ter - Jade**

"Hehe Im so excited now I cant wait!"

"Hey Babe do you wanna go out for dinner tomorrow to celebrate with everyone and discuss when we should have the wedding?" Said Beck

"Yeah I think we should get married before the baby comes though"

"Yeah you will still look gorgeous even if you do have a big bump!" Said Beck

"Oh my gosh my belly is gonna be huge isnt it! i didnt think of that anyway Beck can we go to bed now im really tired?"

"Yeah im really tired aswell wanna sleep in one of my t shirts like last night? I think you look cute and sexy when you wear them!"

"Sure, but I can assure your t shirt isnt the only thing i look sexy in! Said Cat

"Haha i already know that!" Said Beck " So baby do you wanna move in with me since we are getting married and having a baby!

"Of course i will sweetie" Said Cat

"Ok lets go to sleep now Goodnight babe" Said Beck "Love you"

"Goodnight, love you too!" Whispered Cat

Becks POV

Today I woke up at 10:21 i started to look through the fridge and then I heard Cat being sick

"Cat sweetie are you ok?" I said to her

"Yeah im fine babe no need to worry" Said Cat

"Ok what do you want for breakfast babe?"

"Urmm can you make me scrambled eggs on toast with some bacon please?" Cat asked

"Sure hun it will be about fifteen minutes"

"Ok babe"

I went into Cat and I's bedrom

"Good morning sweetheart" Said Cat

"Good morning Babe"

"What time are we going to dinner tonight?" Said Cat

"6:30 ish"

"Ok" Said Cat "Beck have you told your parents yet?"

"Yeah babe have you?"

"Yeah i did yesterday and surprisingly they were really happy for me!"

"Thats great" Said Beck

*Ring Ring*

Heyy Cat

Heyy Tori

So do you wanna come over to my house today i need your help with something

Sure ill be over in about 30 minitues ok?

Ok see you then Cat

"Beck honey im just going to Tori's house I'll be back at about 2ish k?"

"Ok babe see you soon i have to move some of my stuff from my moms house anyway so that will keep me busy"

Kisses Cat

"Love you" Said Cat

"Love you too Babe" Said Beck

At Tori's House

"Heyy Tori whats up?" Said Cat

"Heyy Cat urmm well I was thinking how about you and Beck go out on saturday night with Andre and I?"

Tori holds her left hand in the air

"Oh my god your getting married aswell? Thats awesome"

"I was thinking we go out dress shopping in a minute"

"Sure my dad gave me 500 bucks to spend on my wedding dress so lets go!" Said Cat

At a wedding dress shop

"How about this one?" Cat pointed to a white strapless dress with a big skirt and diamontes on it it also had lace on the top half of the dress

"Go try it on" Said Tori

Cat went to try on the dress Tori could hear crying

"Cat are you alright in there?"

"Yeah im fine its just i think this is the perfect dress!"

"Come out and let me see" Said Tori Cat came out of the dressing room "oh my god Cat you look Beautiful and elegant and just stunning Beck will definitley cry if he sees you walk down the aisle with that dress on!"

"I know i just love it!"

"Then go buy it!" screamed Tori

"Im going to!" Cryed Cat

"That will be 375 dollars please" Said the cashier

"Thank you"

Cat phones Beck

"Hey Beck i just found the perfect wedding dress and I bought it im gonna show you when i get home!"

"Ok Babe see you later"

Cat put her phone in her bag

"Hey Tori lets go get lunch its on me i still got 125 dollars left!"

"I think this calls for abit of shopping Mrs Oliver!" Said Tori

"I think you may be right Mrs Harris!"

1 hour later

Cat goes back to her apartment with about 20 bags in her hands

"Hey Beck" "Beck...?

"What... Oh hey Cat sorry I was asleep"

"I can see that wow you really have alot of stuff Beck!"

"Yeah!"

"Guess what tomorrow is Beck"

"Urmm i dont know whats tomorrow?"

"Its the day where i have my scan and we find out if its a boy or a girl!"

"Oh yeah lemme see that belly! Look you already have a bump!"

"Yeah im gonna get alot bigger though!"

"I dont care I will still love you!"

"Im gonna go and get changed into my wedding dress so you can see!"

"Ok babe but you will look beautiful no matter what you wear!"

"You ready to see?" Said Cat

"Oh...My...God...Cat you look gorgeous and stunning and beautiful!"

Beck picks cat up and spins her round

"Thanks baby and i forgot to tell you Tori and Andre are getting married too!"

"I know Andre told me this morning!"

"Isnt it great?"

"Yeah" said Beck

Cat kisses Beck

Beck deepens it

"C'mon we got to get ready to go to the appointment" Said Cat

"Oh yeah i forgot that was today!" Said Beck

"I dont know why but i have a feeling its going to be a girl" Said Cat

"Well we will just have to find out, wont we!"

"If its a girl its either going to be called Adriana or Jocelyn after your mom"

"Cat you dont have to do that my mom would be really happy but she wouldnt mind"

"But even if its not her first name it would be her second name as you mom has done so much to help us these last couple of months and well my mom hasnt done anything all shes done is drink aload of vodka and force me to move out." Cat says with tears in her eyes

"Its alright Baby and im sure my mom would love it!" Beck says whilst wiping away her tears

"Ok lets go"

At the hospital

Becks POV

At the moment i dont really know whats happening but there is a scan of the baby on the moniter and I think they are about to tell me and Cat what the baby is.

"Well Caterina and Beckett, would you like to know what sex the baby is?"

"Yes" Says Cat Smiling like crazy

"Well Caterina it looks like you are going to have to go shopping for some pink clothes as you baby is a girl!"

"YAY i thought it was going to be a girl didnt I Beck?"

"Yeah you did"

"Do you have any names?" Said the Nurse

"Well I think we're going to name her Jocelyn after your mom Beck"

"Well thats a lovely name and im sure you mother will be pleased Beckett"

"Yeah I'll go and call her now!"

On the phone

"Hey Mom"

"Hi Beck whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong but i have something to tell you"

"What is it Beck is it bad?"

"No mom its good news"

"Well.."

"Well me and Cat have just found out the babys a girl and we are going to name her Jocelyn after you!"

"Oh my gosh... Beck you didn't have to do that! I mean im thrilled but you dont have to..."

"Cat insisted Mom she said you have done so much for us these last couple of months so she would like to thank you!"

"Ok Beck I cant wait to see the picture of the baby Love you guys and I'll see you later"

"Ok we love you too mom"

Cats POV

"Cat I just have to go to Andre's house I'll Be back in about 30 minutes k?"

"Ok Beck"

Where was he really going? Why did Andre want to see him maybe i should text Andre...

"_**Heyy Andre Beck said he is on his way over to your house. What do you need him for?"**_

_**Bleep Bleep**_

_**"What are you talking about Cat I dont never asked Beck to come over?"**_

_**"Well Beck just told me that he was going to see you"**_

I cant believe Beck lied to me he is supposed to be my fiance.

I decided to text Beck and ask him whats going on.

_**"Beck where are you really going i just texted Andre and he has no idea what you are talking about" **_

Becks POV

Bleep Bleep

*Beck is kissing Jade"

"Who is that Babe?" Said Jade

"Oh nobody" I said.

I feel really bad about Cat but me and Jade are meant to be together!

I decided I had to lie to Cat to go and see Jade

Just as I was about to pull away Cat walked past us she saw us kissing. I know she would be mad at me. She took a picture with her phone. Well its gonna be awkward when i get home later!

Cats POV

I was so close to crying. How could he do this to me. My Boyfriend My fiance...No Cat you have to forget him now he cheated on you with his ex girlfriend.

I go home and I phone my Aunt Rhonda

"_**Hi aunt rhonda urmm could i come and stay with you for a while"**_

_**"Sure Cat sweetheart. But i thought you were living with your boyfriend Beck?"**_

_**"Well aunt rhonda I just saw him kiss another girl and when he saw me he didnt even pull away"**_

_**"Oh Cat sweetie I'll phone Lucas and ask him if he can come and move all of your things"**_

_**"Ok aunt rhonda thank you"**_

_**"Its ok sweetie"**_

I put the phone down and 5 minutes later

_**Incoming Call = Beck **_

_**"Go away i have nothing to say to you"**_

_**"Cat please... Dont leave"**_

_**"I have to Beck Goodbye"**_

_**"But Cat I want to be there for you and Jocelyn"**_

_**"Well i dont want you there"**_

_**"Cat..."**_

_**"Beck you played me"**_

_**"Cat it wasnt like that"**_

_**"Really Beck because it sure did seem like that but if it wasnt then explain to me what it was like?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Thats what I thought!"**_

Puts the phone down

`"You had it all" "the you played me exposed your true intentions" "One day You'll be beggin on your knees for me"

I started to write the lyrics but i couldnt think of any music. So i called Andre.

_**"Heyy Andre can you come over and help my figure out the music to this song i just wrote?"**_

_**"Sure lil red. But why dont you ask Beck?"**_

_**"Beck was cheating on me with Jade" I say whilst crying**_

_**"Oh Cat I'll text Tori and she can help us aswell"**_

_***Sniffles*" Ok Andre see you in a minute"**_

I ended the phone call

Once Tori, Andre and I had finished the song i started singing it

_You had it all_

_The day you told me_

_Told me you want me_

_I had it all_

_But let you fool me_

_Fool me completely_

_I was so stupid_

_To give you all my attention_

_Cause the way you played me_

_Exposed your true intention_

_[Chorus]_

_Cause one day_

_I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day_

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_I'll mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day_

_You'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_So watch your back_

_Cause you don't know or aware when I could get you_

_I set the trap and when I am done_

_You will know what I have been through_

_So oh mister player do you feel like the man now_

_And I bet you're nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

_[Chorus]_

_Cause one day_

_I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day_

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_I'll mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day_

_You'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter_

_But Imma gonna drive you under_

_Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after_

_But what you did to me, after you told me_

"_You never felt that way_

_It was only just a game"_

_You had it all_

_And one day!_

_And one day_

_I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_(beggin" on your knees)_

_Yeah one day_

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_(like a centipede)_

_You mess with me_

_I'll mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day_

_You'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

I got my brother Ben to record it. He said we were awesome.I decided to upload it on It has been about 20 minutes and it has already gotten 20,000 views! There are so many comments I started reading them to Andre and Tori.

"Cat is this about Beck?" From Robbie Shapiro

"Cat this is an amazing song why dont you call my uncle he owns a record company I'll text you his number!" From Mollie Hayes

"Oh my god thats amazing Cat you should call him right now!" Said Tori

"Tell him about us two aswell Tori can sing back up and I can play it on my guitar and I'll get my drummer joey on the phone and he can record it with us!" Exclaimed Andre

"Sure" I said getting excited!

_**"Hello Im Cat your neice Mollie said to call you"**_

_**"yeah your Cat valentine right?"**_

_**"yep thats me"**_

_**"Well how about you come down here and we will record your song for you and maybe you could make your own album"**_

_**"Oh my god but I have one condition"**_

_**"Whats that then?"**_

_**"My friends Andre Harris and Tori Vega, well I was thinking if Tori can sing back up and Andre can play it on his guitar and his friend Joey he is going to play the drums"**_

_**"Ok deal come by the studio tomorrow at 2 o clock"**_

_**"Sure I'll see you then!"**_

"Guess whose going to be recording her first real song with a real record producer!"

"Seriously?" Said Andre

"Yep and he said you guys can come too!"

"Thank you Cat. But there is one problem"

"What is it Tori?"

"Your pregnant!"

"I'll be fine the babys not due till another 2 weeks yet!"

"Ok" Said Andre

At the recording studio in hollywood. Andre is setting up his guitar. and Tori is doing some warm ups. Cat is sat on the floor looking at Becks picture whispering to herself.

"You have to forget him Cat he cheated on you he never loved you he used you" She whispered to herself. Cat had become alot less Cat lately she never really seemed bubbly. She wouldnt dare tell her mother and father Beck cheated onher because they would get really angry at her.

"Cat are you alright?" Said Andre

"Yeah I need to get him out of my system and this is the perfect way" Said Cat

"Ok Cat but remember if you feel any pain off of the baby then were going to stop ok just shout stop ok?"

"Ok Andre you dont need to worry about me ill be fine"Cat said feeling light headed

"Cat Valentine Take one Begging On Your Knees" Said the man who was recording the song.

"You had it all" Cat sang

Cat fainted

"OH MY GOD CAT" Said Tori

"Cat... Cat... Speak to me" Said Andre

"Some one call 911"

20 mins later at the hospital Cat was still asleep.

Tori was holding on of Cats hands and Andre was holding the other

"I hope shes going to be ok" Said Tori

"Of course she will be ok shes our brave little fighter Caterina Shay Valentine" Said Andre

"I hope your right Andre"

Cat opens her eyes

"Cat youre awake" Tori hugs Cat

"Yeah where am I Tori?" Said Cat

"Cat your in a hospital" Said Andre

"Oh hey Andre i didnt see you" She whispered

"Im glad your ok Little red"

"Cat do you want anything to drink?" Asked Andre

"Could you get me some water please?"

"Sure"

Andre opens the curtains a little bit and suddenly Cat sees a person... the one person she couldnt be dealing with right now

"Tori?"

"Yeah Cat"

"Is it me or did I just see Beck?"

"Hehe your either going to think this is a really funny story or not"

"Tori..." Cat shouted hurtfully

"Cat you fainted I wasnt sure if it was to do with the baby the paramdic said it might be so I called Beck just in case its his baby too yknow?"

"Tori I really dont want to talk to him go out there and say to him Cat never wants to see you again because of what you did."

"Really Cat?"

"Please for me Tori"

"Ok fine"

Tori walks out of the room

Beck spots Tori

"Tori where is Cat?"

"Look Beck Cat doesnt want to see you right now shes only just woken up and well doesnt really want an argument"

"Tori I'm really sorry I never meant for any of this to happen it just did and I wish I could take it all back"

"Im sorry Beck maybe come back later she might change her mind"

Cat came out of her room bright red in the face with anger.

"Actually I wont change my mind i will NEVER change my mind because Beck you caused me so much pain and thats why all this happened its ALL YOUR FAULT I- AHHHHH" Cat screemed

Cat fell to her knees

"Arghhh this baby is killing me it wont stop kicking and it hurts so much"

"Its alright Cat Im here" Said Beck whilst walking her to her bed

"Get off of me Beck "

"No Cat you need me"

To be continued...


End file.
